


Purring in Class

by PawsomePossum



Series: Random Fluffshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the time, Alya likes taking future wedding vids, Cat tendencies, Chat Naps, Chat deserves a hug, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Nino is confused, Nino is still confused, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sweet marshmallow child he is, i love him so much, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsomePossum/pseuds/PawsomePossum
Summary: Nino Lahiffe had never been more confused.His best bro was asleep at their shared desk, and Nino could swear he was purring.PURRING. Like, a freaking cat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Random Fluffshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085090
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	Purring in Class

**Author's Note:**

> I love post reveal fluff.

Nino Lahiffe had never been more confused.

His best bro was asleep at their shared desk, and Nino could swear he was purring.

PURRING. Like, a freaking cat.

\--

Lunch had been fine. Adrien had convinced Nathalie to let him stay and eat with his friends for once. Adrien had been ecstatic; he and Marinette had been suspiciously close lately.

Nino and Mare-bear had grown up together, and Adrien was his best bud. Surely he would have heard if something was up. Mari was super flirty, Adrien kept giving her lovesick grins, and just the last week the dude had been gushing over Ladybug. What changed?

He'd find out later. Back to the issue at hand.

PURRING. Like. a. freaking. cat... dude. What?

\--

Alya and Marinette walked into Mlle Bustier's classroom to see Nino, head resting on his hand, staring at Adrien, brows furrowed. The blond child had his head on his arms, appearing to be asleep, and was making the weirdest sound.

Nino looked over to the girls standing in the doorway and put his finger to his lips, motioning them to come closer and listen. Alya walked over first -- camera out, ready to record, as always.

(Blackmail material was hard to come by. Adrien was too photogenic; it was unhealthy.)

Marinette heard the sound and recognized it immediately. She had heard her Kitty make that sound whenever she would lean against him on their midnight patrols, scratch him under the chin, or pet him when he fell asleep in her lap. She found it adorable.

Alya was recording and looking like she was about to burst out laughing; Nino still looked confused. Marinette started giggling.

\--

Adrien was awakened from dreaming of romantic dinners by candlelight by the beautiful sound of tinkling bells. 

Wait...

Why was his Lady laughing? It was magical, for sure, but it sounded a bit sinister.

He lifted his head to be met with Marinette doubled over giggling, Alya recording with a hand on hip and a smirk on her face, and Nino's raised eyebrow.

"What?"

The increase in laughter was instantaneous. Marinette was rolling on the ground, Nino was banging his fist on the desk, silently cackling, and the reporter sunk to the floor, wheezing.

"What?"

The laughter continued as other class members walked in; all looking very lost. Mari got up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you later, Kitty," *wheeze* "It's time for class."

\--

Alya sent the video to the group chat.

He watched it when he got back to his cold, lifeless house.

He lay, face down on his bed while Plagg laughed his head off. 

A knock sounded at his window; Adrien rolled over, arm over his eyes, dramatically, and ignored it. He was too embarrassed for company. Ladybug knocked again. He moved his arm slightly to see a giggling superhero covering her mouth with her hand as she suspended herself from the roof.

He covered his eyes again in shame. Meanwhile, his traitorous Kwami used the remote to open the window for his equally traitorous partner.

Ladybug swung in, detransformed, and came over to pet him.

He purred when she ruffled his hair. Traitorous cat reflexes.

But he couldn't stay upset long when he heard her laugh.

\--

Nino still had questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
